Ven a mi, Pelirrojo!
by MomoXB16
Summary: El amor Puede llegar cuando menos lo esperes...Lo único que tienes que tener es paciencia.
1. Chapter 1

**-Capitulo 1-**

**_"__ese alguien no se cruza en tu camino por casualidad… y tu no entras en la vida de ese alguien sin razón"_**

Suspiro sin ánimos; acostada en mi gran cama observo el techo con la intención de que este respondiera a todos mis interrogantes, agarro mi ipod y le doy play a la única canción que tengo ganas de escuchar en este momento, la canción i love you de avril lavigne comenzó a inundar mis pensamientos, la canción es muy linda y me fascina de sobremanera pero al tiempo esta canción me recordaba lo sola que estoy, y es que a mis veintitrés años aun no he encontrado a esa persona a la cual pueda decirle todas estas frases hermosas que contiene esta tonada y aun no entiendo el porqué no puedo hallarla, aun recuerdo las palabras que mi hermana menor me dedico aquella vez que la fui a visitar….

_"-Blossom, no debes sentirte sola, ya verás que muy pronto encontraras a esa persona que hará que tu mundo de un gran giro, pero no debes apresurar las cosas eso se dará con el tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa la hermosa chica rubia que se encontraba sentada en el sofá mullido de color blanco que tiene forma de "s"_

_-si claro…. - afirme con total sarcasmo- …Tu lo dices porque tienes a boomer._

_-Bloss eso no es cierto…-dijo con fingida indignación haciendo que yo le dedicara una mirada de "en serio?"-… de acuerdo, en parte es cierto pero no debes dudar de tus capacidades de seducción, eres una mujer muy hermosa, cualquier hombre estaría detrás de ti._

_- sí, uno que solo quiere mi cuerpo o mi dinero….- dije con voz quebradiza de la decepción_

_- hay Bloss, se que algún día te darás cuenta de que lo que te digo es totalmente cierto….-dijo con comprensión mi hermana rubia _

_-mmm…. Y como va lo de la boda?- pregunte para por fin cambiar la conversación que ya comenzaba a incomodarme; supe que mi plan había salido a la perfección cuando en su tierno rostro se plasmo una sonrisa encantadora como las que ella solo podía dar._

_-muy bien… boomer me está complaciendo en todo y…-dijo, pero no seguí escuchando puesto que mis pensamientos ahora estaban en otro lugar menos la sala de mi hermana"_

Me levante de la cama y camine hacia el armario, cogí un vaquero de color azul oscuro, una blusa manga larga muy holgada de color rosa pálido y unas bragas de encaje de color rojo, todo lo arroje a mi cama y me dispuse a quitarme el sostén y las bragas que llevaba puesta, era lo único que llevaba puesto en ese momento; al momento de estar desnuda camine hacia mi gran cuarto de baño; estaba cansada y mi cabeza daba vueltas así que lo único que necesitaba en este momento era un baño.

En el trabajo, mi asistente me informo que tenía una junta con el presidente de las empresas "company Him's cars", según, el presidente de dicha empresa quiere hablar conmigo sobre las formas de distribución de su producto y varias cosas más que sinceramente en este momento no me interesan.

Al pasar el tiempo, salí del baño y me cambie con la ropa que ya había escogido, me puse mi chaqueta de color café la cual me llegaba hasta la cintura, me puse unos tacones altos cerrados de color rosa pálido, tome mis llaves y mi cartera, y salí de mi apartamento. Lo único que quiero ahora es un buen trago.

* * *

><p>Mi cabeza da vueltas, estoy muy mareada, tal parece que el alcohol ya hizo efecto y como no, si ya me he tomado como 5 Martinis, la verdad es que ya perdí la cuenta, en estos momentos solo quiero olvidar todo incluso mi nombre; apoyo el codo en la barra en cuanto siento que me voy a desmayar pero el ruido de la puerta del bar me vuelve a la realidad.<p>

Un joven de cabello pelirrojo muy brillante se sienta a mi lado; no logro examinarlo bien ya que mis sentidos están totalmente desorientados, pero con la imagen borrosa que alcanzan a visualizar mis retinas, supongo que es alguien muy atractivo.

El me mira de reojo y puede que mis sentidos me estén traicionando, la verdad es que no lo sé, pero me pareció ver la sombra de una sonrisa reflejado en su rostro.

Le escucho decirle al barman que le traiga un trago de whisky, y tal parece que el "lindo pelirrojo" (si, lo acabo de nombrar así) es algún cliente importante ya que el barman corre por el pedido del "lindo pelirrojo".

En ese momento se me pasa por la cabeza las palabras de mi hermana menor….. "_no debes dudar de tus capacidades de seducción, eres una mujer muy hermosa, cualquier hombre estaría detrás de ti."; _y si mi hermanita tuviera razón?, y si yo puedo conquistar a cualquier hombre?; si, claro, como soy toda una rompecorazones….

Mis pensamientos tan graciosos hacen que poco a poco una risa algo imperceptible se escape de mis labios, Que poco a poco se convierte en carcajada limpia; el "lindo pelirrojo" me mira con atención con una mirada que claramente dice: "y a esta que le pasa, acaso está loca?"; sin embargo no le di importancia hasta que algo me llamo la atención; con algo de torpeza me incline y quede frente al "lindo pelirrojo" ocupando todo su espacio personal, de hecho si me inclinaba un poco mas podía acabar besándolo pero ese no era el objetivo…. aun. Sus ojos, si, eso fue lo que llamo mi atención; tiene unos rubís impregnados en el rostro, vaya sus ojos son de un color rojo tan intenso que siento que me atraviesan de una forma tan cautivadora, podría quedarme a contemplarlos durante toda mi vida, son simplemente _hermosos._ El "lindo pelirrojo" se remueve algo incomodo por mi acercamiento pero aun así no me aparta la mirada, es como si estuviéramos conectados con algún lazo invisible, es extraordinariamente _maravilloso._ Bajo la mirada lentamente, y me doy cuenta de que el "lindo pelirrojo" tiene buen gusto en ropa; el lleva puesto un saco de color rojo, una playera de mangas cortas de color blanco, unos vaqueros de color azul eléctrico que le quedan endemoniadamente bien, y lleva unas converse de color rojo intenso aunque no tanto como sus ojos.

Me alejo un poco de su rostro y con una pequeña sonrisa digo- Me fascina el rojo. Es un color muy atrayente.

El parece estar analizando mis palabras ya que su mirada es algo ausente sin embargo cambia repentinamente adoptando una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-gracias señorita. A mí también me gusta el rojo… aunque prefiero el de sus labios.-dijo sonriéndome de forma provocativa.

-oh! En serio?...- dije fingiendo sorpresa. En mi mente solo existía una frase: "Conquista al "lindo pelirrojo".

-sí, señorita, sus labios son de un rojo muy bonito- dijo viéndome con detenimiento.

Suspire y volví a adoptar la posición que tenia; la verdad es que no estaba segura de si hacerle caso a esa frase que por más que quería no dejaba mi mente. Ah! que más da por una vez en mi puta vida voy a lanzarme.

-puedo decirte un secreto….- dije volteando mi cara para mirarlo frente a frente. Su expresión era épica, era una cara de desconcierto total; es decir que alguien desconocido te diga de repente que te contara un secreto es algo sumamente loco. Me acerque de nuevo a él, a tal punto que mis labios rozaban su oreja, y con la voz más sensual que pude sacar desde el fondo de mí ser le dije-…. En este momento no llevo sostén.

Su cara era una mezcla de emociones; su expresión era tan original que daban ganas de sacarle una foto; pero luego fui yo la que se quedo con una expresión desorientada. El me miraba con diversión como si no creyera lo que le estaba diciendo, como si todo fuera un mal chiste.

Me cogió por los hombros y me separo un poco de él, me miro con diversión y me dijo- Señorita está muy tomada, a tal grado que ya ha comenzado a decir cosas sin sentido…- Dijo sonriendo con amabilidad, pero luego su sonrisa cambio a una lujuriosa-… Si usted estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, le aseguro que le haría sentir de todo menos frio- susurro de manera tan calmadamente sexy que pude sentir como me derretía por dentro. Tal vez sea efecto del alcohol…. Tal vez.

-Debería usted estar en casa, ya es muy tarde y está muy tomada, si me lo permite puedo llevarla- me dijo mirándome como si se tratara de una niña; con amabilidad y cariño.

-puedo llegar sola- dije tratando de levantarme del banquillo de cristal; sin embargo me sentía muy mareada como para estar en pie y sin poderlo evitar me desmorone; espere el golpe que nunca llego y cuando abrí los ojos el "lindo pelirrojo" me sostenía entre sus brazos impidiendo así mi caída.

-Dudo mucho que pueda llegar por sí misma, señorita.

Nos encaminamos hacia el estacionamiento; nos dirigimos hacia un Lamborghini aventador de color rojo; vaya que auto más lindo. Con cuidado me sentó en el asiento del copiloto, el rodeo el auto y se dirigió hacia el asiento del piloto.

-en qué dirección la llevo, señorita?- pregunto con una sonrisa divertida

-pues, vamos a la avenida rosales, calle 13, por el puente amurallado, Hotel Crowne Plaza- dije algo adormecida

-De acuerdo, allá vamos entonces… - luego de decir eso, pude escuchar el ronroneo del motor del lindo Lamborghini.

En todo el camino el me miraba de reojo y sonreía, es como si el supiera algo que yo no sé, y eso solo me confunde, es decir apenas y si lo conozco, nunca en mi vida lo había visto y si lo hubiese visto no me olvidaría nunca de esos ojos color escarlata, es que es imposible olvidarse de esas hermosas gemas, creo que me acabo de enamorar del color rojo.

Al llegar al Crowne Plaza, la recepcionista nos recibió con una sonrisa formal al tiempo que nos daba la bienvenida. Nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor y una vez adentro esperamos a que las puertas se cerraran. Son alrededor de las 2 am y no puedo creer que este "encerrada" con un joven tan atractivo.

-que piso, señorita?- pregunto con curiosidad al momento en que su mano divagaba por todos los números que tenía el tablerito del ascensor.

-Suite rosa- dije mientras señalaba el botón de color rosa brillante que decía "Suite Rosa" en brillantina plateada; juro a ver visto como se mordía el labio inferior tratando de reprimir una carcajada, tal vez le causo gracia lo exageradamente rosa que era el botón.

En cuestión de unos minutos, nos encontrábamos al frente de la puerta de entrada de mi suite; tome mi llave de color rosa que tenía en brillantina plateada la letras "B.U", algo cómico en realidad, la verdad siempre me causaba gracia ver mis iníciales juntas. Abrí la puerta con suma paciencia e hice un ademan, indicándole al "lindo pelirrojo" que podía pasar, sin embargo el negó con la cabeza, me miro fijamente y me dijo- mi objetivo era que llegara a salvo, señorita; tal vez en otra ocasión pueda que acepte su invitación… y si tengo algo de suerte, también podría quitarle el aliento- susurro esto último con una sonrisa picara y con sus ojos carmín destellando de pura diversión.

-Lo esperare con ansias- dije sin pensar. Si estuviera en mis cinco sentidos estuviera mas roja que su saco; pero como el alcohol a afectado mi sistema es mejor aprovechar mi valentía momentánea.

-Le aseguro que así será…. Pronto nos volveremos a ver, se lo prometo- dijo acercándose a mí y tomando entre sus manos mi rostro; Yo me incline y termine con el espacio que nos divida, uniéndonos en un breve beso que me mando al espacio sideral. Vaya este hombre sí que sabe besar; creo que me siento volar solo con probar sus labios que saben a una mezcla extraña y al mismo tiempo excitante de whisky, fresas y… el. Se separo de mí con gran pesar; me miro fijamente y me susurro muy cerca de mis labios- Nos veremos pronto, señorita Utonion.

Desapareciendo dentro del elevador y dejándome desorientada y con muchas ganas de volver a probar sus labios, me adentre a mi suite; con esfuerzo me acerque a mi cama, tirando todo a mi paso; me deje caer e instintivamente lleve mi mano derecha a mi labio inferior, acariciándolo con suavidad y recordando cada detalle de los movimientos de sus labios sobre los míos, y como si se tratara de una colegiala, sonreí tontamente, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic esta dedicado a Tres lindas personas, que quiero muchísimo :D<em>**

**_Nicole O.o: Eres una gran amiga. Gracias por estar ahí para mi, cuando mas te necesite :D_**

**_Madori y San: Espero que les guste la historia tanto como a mi. Gracias por hacerme reir con sus originales ocurrencias, Son únicas chicas,no cambien._**

**_Ma alegra haberlas conocido a las tres :D_**

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**-Capitulo 2-**

**"Todo viene a su tiempo pero… MALDITO TIEMPO!...¡¿viene de rodillas o qué?!...Argg! Sabes qué?...me canse de esperar, buscare yo misma"**

Me levante algo aturdida. Rayos! La cabeza me está punzando. Argg! Que dolor. Creo que fue mala idea tomar tanto; aunque aún no me explico cómo llegue a mi suite, las imágenes son muy borrosas, solo recuerdo unos ojos de un precioso color escarlata. Es un hecho, me enamore del color rojo.

Con paso cansado me dirijo hacia mi armario, de allí saco un vestido de manga larga liso y escote en "V", era de un bonito color rojo; tome unos tacones altos cerrados también de color carmín y los puse a un lado de la cama; del cajón de ropa interior saque un cachetero de encaje de color rosa y un sostén a juego; camine hacia el cuarto de baño y me adentre en él.

Al poco rato salí del cuarto de baño y me dispuse a cambiar con la ropa ya elegida; el vestido se pegaba completamente a mi cuerpo dando la impresión de que fuera una segunda piel y me llegaba un poco más debajo de la mitad del muslo dándole una perfecta censura a mis blanquecinas y torneadas piernas; me coloque los tacones y me dirigí al tocador para poder maquillarme y arreglarme el cabello.

Cuando termine de darle algo de volumen a mi cabello con el rizador (que solo uso para que las puntas de mi cabello no sean tan simples); con algo de rubor, lápiz labial de color rojo y sombra para los parpados de color rojo pálido con algunos brillos, me dirigí hacia la puerta de entrada de mi suite, agarre un saco de color negro que me cubría todo el vestido, tome mis llaves y salí de mi hogar.

Camine por el pasillo y me dirigí hacia el elevador, una vez dentro del pequeño espacio, mi mente comenzó a reflejar imágenes algo borrosas de lo que creí que había sido la noche anterior; siendo sincera no recuerdo muy bien que fue lo que paso esa noche sin embargo el recuerdo de esos ojos color fuego hizo que en mi rostro se impregnara una sonrisa algo traviesa.

El sonido de mi iPhone me saco de mis algo extraños pensamientos; saque el aparato de mi bolso, cogí la llamada y la sonrisa de mi rostro automáticamente desapareció dejando en su lugar una cara de aburrimiento total. Vaya! Mi gran humor se fue más rápido que los alumnos cuando suena la campana que indica el fin de clases!.

-hola?-dije tratando de que mi tono de voz no sonara tan irritada, después de todo sabía perfectamente que la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea era algo "sensible"

-Señorita Utonion, recuerde que hoy es la cita con el presidente de las empresas "Company Him's cars" y no puede llegar tarde

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar…-dije esta vez sin ocultar el enojo que tenía en ese momento-… Robín, en donde han quedado tus modales?, la próxima vez que me llames por favor no olvides saludar y no me llames por mi apellido, Dios! Para algo tengo un nombre.

-L-lo siento, Blossom, no volverá a pasar- por su tono de voz puedo intuir que me pase algo de la raya, creo que debo moderar un poco mi forma de hablar.

-si, como sea… y pues… no lo he olvidado es más ya me dirigía hacia allá así que tranquilízate, después de todo estoy muy grandecita como para necesitar niñera- ok, creo que se me es imposible dejar ese lado de "soy mucho mejor que tu", Argg! Realmente odio ese lado de mí.

-Ok Blossom… bueno eso era todo, adiós y que pases un lindo día- dijo para luego colgar

Salí del elevador y me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento en busca de mi bebe; oh sí, mi lindo y hermoso bebe es un fisker karma de color blanco con asientos forrados en cuero de color beige y vidrios de color negro en su totalidad, es sin duda un auto digno de mí.

-hola bebe, ¿me extrañaste? Porque yo sí y mucho, lo sé, lamento no haberte llevado conmigo anoche a donde quiera que hubiese ido…- dije acariciando el frente de mi lindo transporte-… pero te digo un secreto, a pesar de que no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que paso anoche algo me dice que me divertí… y mucho- dije sonriendo de un forma algo "tonta". Abrí la puerta del piloto de mi hermoso auto y salí por fin del gran edificio en donde residía.

Luego de un rato pude visualizar al fin mi objetivo: Las empresas "Company Him's cars"; aparque el auto y me baje de el con la lentitud más grande que podía tener en ese instante, la verdad es que esta "reunión" no me apetece, pero como lastimosamente el engreído presidente de "Company Him's cars" solicito mi presencia para discutir sobre la distribución de su producto y uno que otro "problemita" que sea a presentado, y no tengo otra opción más que asistir y tener que aguantármelo hasta que el tipo se canse de reclamar cosas que seguramente ni lógica tienen.

Yo soy muy irritable y él es un experto en sacarme de mis casillas, nunca nos hemos visto cara a cara y estaba muy agradecida de eso pero por lo visto Dios quiere hacerme sufrir hoy; siempre que hablamos por teléfono el tipo hablaba de manera tan sarcástica que me hubiese gustado poder meter mi mano por el aparato y darle un buen golpe, pero lo peor de todo es cuando dice: "señorita Utonion, no entiendo porque su padre le dio el puesto de presidenta, me parece que aún no está lista para semejante cargo", que sea creído?!, en serio que no puedo creer que una persona tan presumida y molesta sea el presidente de las empresas más famosas del país y lo peor es que son el cliente favorito de mi padre; puedo jurar que quien sea el presidente de esas empresas es un viejo malhumorado y no me refiero a Alexander Him quien es dueño de las empresas "company Him's cars" ya que él es muy carismático, amable y muy respetuoso, me refiero a su hijo mayor, el "señorito" Brick Him, quien tengo entendido es el que está a cargo del negocio familiar.

El "señorito" Brick Him es el hombre mas arrogante, creído, tonto, despreciable y sarcástico que existe en este mundo, aunque aun no lo he visto en persona, puedo intuir con su forma de ser que es un hijo de papi, amargado y pesado, con cara de mono que solo es feliz haciendo rabiar a otros, tal vez por eso no tiene pareja, porque si, es soltero.

Cuando a cabe de maldecir una y otra vez al inepto que se hacía llamar presidente de las empresas de autos por querer arruinarme el día, camine hasta el enorme edificio y me adentre en el.

Mis pasos retumbaban por todo el piso de mármol que adornaba al edificio en el que me encontraba; pude percibir varias miradas en mí y todas transmitían lo mismo: temor.

Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas y me sentía orgullosa por ello, después de todo solo se puede gobernar con mano firme.

Me adentre al elevador de cristal y oprimí el botón que me llevaría al último piso, el botón no debería decir: "30", debería decir: "bienvenidos a la pesadilla", suspire y en menos de lo que me imaginaba se abrieron las puertas del elevador dándome paso a un pasillo pintado totalmente de blanco, lo único que resaltaba en el, era el cubículo de la recepcionista y las dos grandes puestas de madera que se podían observar al fondo del pasillo.

-vengo a ver al señor Brick Him- murmure algo alto viendo a la que parecía ser la recepcionista quien encontraba más importante la labor que estaba haciendo en su computador que yo.

-me podría dar su nombre por favor?- pregunto con un tono profesional aun sin verme a la cara

-Blossom Utonion- respondí con un tono de voz mucho mas alto que el anterior. Si hay algo que odio, es que no me miren cuando estoy hablando.

Al parecer al escuchar mi nombre se altero un poco y con algo de torpeza por fin se digno a mirarme a la cara.

-L-lo lamento señorita utonion, creo que tendrá que esperar 10 minutos puesto que el señor Him está ocupado con unos…-Genial!, aparte de que tengo que venir a la estúpida "reunión" ese tipo pretende dejar esperándome, eso sí que no.

-me vale lo que el señor Him esté haciendo en este momento, mi tiempo vale oro, así que le pido amablemente que le diga al señor Him que ya estoy aquí y que demando a que me reciba de inmediato- estoy tratando de calmarme pero es que esto es el colmo, como es posible que ahora me toque esperar, es que acaso no sabe quién soy yo?.

-P-pero señorita…-sin embargo la pobre chica castaña no pudo terminar esa frase puesto que mi mirada gélida la congelo en solo unos instantes-…S-señor Him?- tartamudeo con algo de temor por medio del intercomunicador que conectaba la recepción con la oficina del presidente.

-si?- se escucho la voz masculina de la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea

-L-la señorita Utonion acaba de llegar y…- la chica castaña no puede dejar de tartamudear como estúpida al estar "sosteniéndome" la mirada. Me gusta ese efecto de temor que dejo en las personas.

-Sophia, hazla pasar por favor- eso realmente me molesto, ese tipo nunca ha sido tan amable conmigo pero si lo hace con una simple empleada, pues que sea creído?.

-de acuerdo…Señorita Utonion puede..

-sí, sí, ya escuche, no estoy sorda- interrumpí a la castaña y sin mirarla me encamine hacia las puertas de maderas que se encontraban al final del largo pasillo.

Abrí las puertas con la delicadeza que tanto me caracterizaba y me adentre a la lujosa oficina que poseía ese tipo.

El lugar estaba pintado de un color marfil pálido que le daba al ambiente mucha más claridad aparte de la que le ofrecía ese gran ventanal rectangular que se expandía por dos lados del cuarto en forma de "L", los muebles de cuero eran de un exquisito color negro que contrastaba perfectamente con el color del lugar, la mesa de cristal y los cuadros que colgaban en las paredes le daban un toque más sofisticado a la oficina.

Sin saludar ni pedir permiso me senté en la silla que se encontraba al frente de la mesa de cristal. El estaba sentado mirando el paisaje por medio de la gran barrera traslucida que contenía esa majestuosa oficina, la silla en la que se encontraba era tan gran que ni siquiera dejaba ver un poco de su cabello solo podía observar el negro del cuero que componía al asiento.

Lo escuche suspirar, parecía algo cansado, tal vez por tanto trabajo, es decir reconozco lo eficiente que es en el campo laboral pero lo que me enfurece es que el no admita que yo soy mejor, claro que eso ambos lo sabemos.

-Me alegro que nos volvamos a ver… señorita Utonion- dijo al momento en que se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a mí, en ese instante imágenes de la noche anterior pasaron rápidamente por mi mente con gran claridad haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran de sobremanera de la impresión que me causaba volver a ver esos hermoso ojos…esos ojos de color rojo.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic esta dedicado a Tres lindas personas, que quiero muchísimo :D<em>**

**_Nicole O.o: Eres una gran amiga. Gracias por estar ahí para mi, cuando mas te necesite :D_**

**_Madori y San: Espero que les guste la historia tanto como a mi. Gracias por hacerme reir con sus originales ocurrencias, Son únicas chicas,no cambien._**

**_Ma alegra haberlas conocido a las tres :D_**

Reviews?


End file.
